The Redemption of Harry Flynn
by AllTheWrongLoves
Summary: Harry Flynn didn't deserve his death. Maye there was just a little more to his relationship with Nate. Maybe he saw him as family. Not my best work due to late night mind fuzzines and no this is not a slash.


**Hello! I have absolutely no control over my brain lately! So I know this is kinda stupid, but I was I was listening to my playlist on shuffle and this kinda mind moving song came on and I started typing-plus I had to write a stupid essay for my favorite seasons or something. So instead of doing actual work I epically procrastinated and wrote this. I don't own anything and all that jazz.**

Harry knew it had been over when Lazaravich pulled that gun out. He had accepted he was going to die when his boss shoved a grenade in his hands with a sickening amused smirk. Yes he knew it was over when it all started. So as he leaned against one of the many pillars in the temple, nursing his bullet wound and waiting for Drake and the others to show up to find out that Lazaravich had beat them to it. It gave him time to think. Something he hadn't done since Nepal on the train. He regretted many of the decisions he made on the job. The worst was screwing over Nate like did. He felt a twinge of regret and guilt just thinking the name of his once trusted companion. The elation on Nates' face when he found him at the bar, the shock when he turned tables at the museum in turkey-it was all stuck. He still remembered how he and Drake met.

**15 years earlier.**

_A younger Harry strolled through the doors of a shady looking bar, getting multiple dirty looks from locals. He didn't pay any mind. But what did catch his eye was a male about his age slumped over the bar table with his hands buried in his dark brown hair-a posture that meant he was frustrated. His curiosity got the best of him and he slowly approached the young man, catching a few words he was muttering to himself. 'Stupid, a lot on the line, something about a guy named Sully…' Harry stole a seat next to the flustered guy and waited for him to notice his presence. It didn't take long. He quit muttering to himself to slowly turn his head towards Harry, blue eyes locking on him with an almost hostile kind of look._

"_Something I can help you with?" he snarked, whatever bothering him obviously affecting his mood. Harry grinned and rested an elbow against the wood table._

"_You do know you look like a looney sitting over here muttering to yourself, right mate?" he was a bit surprised when the other male scoffed and removed his hands from his hair into a more casual position. _

"_You would too if you knew what I was going through." Harry raised an eyebrow at this, a small fraction of him fascinated with the males' attitude. _

"_I've got time." He responded. The other male sighed in what sounded like admittance. _

"_Th…this is my first job without my mentor and I…I'm freaking out." Harry pursed his lips in awkwardness. Well that wasn't what he was expecting; the guy was just a newbie to the same thing he did. He felt kind of sorry for him. Harry never had a mentor but he knew how high pressured some jobs were. Especially when your client was a powerful one. The panic of doing something wrong that will guarantee a bullet in your head or a place in jail. He could understand the guys' position. An idea popped in his head. It was out of character for him but the guy needed some help._

"_It would be better if you had someone with you. Like a partner." It was apparent the guy had a quick mind when his eyes snapped to Harrys with a disbelieving look. _

"_Are you saying you want in?" Harry shrugged, a smirk crossing his face. The guy turned towards him with a sudden narrow of his eyes. "If that's the case, I'm gonna need a name." wow. His mentor taught him well. He wondered how long he spent with the guy that must be this Sully he was muttering about earlier. His smirk grew and he held out a hand for him._

"_Harry Flynn at your service. And what is your name mate?" the guy took his hand with a smile, the two of them shaking briefly._

"_Nathan Drake. Call me Nate." Harry grinned and patted Nates' back. _

"_Well then Drake. Guess you and me are on a job. Tell me all you've got." So Nate dove in and told Harry every little detail he had on an artifact for his client, showing him the guard schedule and offering a cut of whatever they were given. The two of them worked great together._

Xx

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. Sometimes it seemed like they were brothers-the way they interacted with each other could fool anyone. He missed that. He missed the endless laughs and the late nights exposing the other side of themselves that only the two of them saw. He had been so blinded by how much Lazaravich was willing to pay him that he lost sight of his values. Of his friend. Now he hated him. He could see it in his eyes, hear it the tone of his voice. Nate hated him. They called each other names all the time, but the way Nate had said 'ass wipe' to him hit deep. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of their back and forth on their way to where the massive cylinders had been. He cringed when a second wave of throbbing pain hit his chest that had nothing to do with his wound. He accepted he was going to die. But he wished it was after he made up with Nate and apologized for risking the girls' lives. He clutched the grenade closer to his stomach when he heard the echo of footsteps. His heart accelerated as if he wasn't losing blood when he heard Nates' voice. Dare he call Nate his best friend? It just seemed like the right label.

"Bravo Sherlock." He called as he limped out of the shadows from his spot behind the pillar after Nate made the realization that the brilliant white tree wasn't the tree of life. He could only make it so far and started to slowly slide to the ground.

"Oh, Harry…" Chloe murmured in sympathy.

"Jesus, Flynn." Nate muttered.

"What's the matter, mate? Disappointed Lazarabitch beat you to it? Afraid ya just missed him. Figured I'd...wait for you to join my little party" Flynn felt like it was a struggle to speak. He was losing so much blood…he could feel himself slipping. He was fighting it though.

"What're you talkin' about?" Even though the question was most likely more curiosity than concern, Harry couldn't help but let his slowing heart lighten a little that Nate would even bother to ask. Too bad it didn't last long.

"Maybe that's old Zoren wanted all along, eh? He's cleverer than he looks." It was definitely getting harder to speak. He was losing his breath and his body started to feel heavy. That Elena girl took just a few steps towards him.

"Well we can still stop him." she said it in such a confident voice Harry was almost jealous. Even so he wheezed a scoff.

"Elena, don't." Nate warned-his protectiveness of her showing like it was shielded by glass.

"No, we can help you." The words were sincere. Help. Yes. He wanted that. He had wanted it the second he snapped out of his daze from the money the moment he shot Nate, his friends' blue eye portraying so much hurt and betrayal it felt like he had gotten shot himself. But it was too late.

"Sorry, love. This isn't a movie. And you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day." His voices cracked just a little on the word saves. "It's just not done like that." He can see the pity in her eyes as she takes one more step towards him.

"Flynn, Listen to me. You-"But harry didn't let Nate finish. He pulled out the grenade and wasn't surprised when all three of them whipped out their guns.

"Parting gift from Lazaravich. Pity he-"

"Wait! Just…just wait." Harry was caught off guard when Nate spoke up with an overwhelming amount of anxiety in his voice. He was even more shocked when he put away his gun and slowly approached him. Then he saw it; the sincerity, the concern. The brotherly love. Things he had seen multiple times but never all at once. The days he spent with Nate flooded back the second time, making his heart ache.

"Flynn…" Harry squeezed his hand around the explosive as Nate crouched in front of him, those blue eyes looking glassy. Part of Harry wanted to let go and end it. The other…wanted to get out of the situation alive somehow. He flinched when Nate's hands engulfed his paling one that was clinging onto the grenade. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I…you and I have…been through some weird shit. But we stuck by each other no matter what. I can't say I fully forgive you for all this crap you pulled. But I'm not going to let you die. You are practically a brother to me and you got me so fumed with what you've done but I know you regret it. You may be an ass but that's you! That's who I'm comfortable with. Let. Us. Help. You. please. You can still live out life Harry. Just…please." Harry felt his frame tremble in a way that wasn't from blood loss. He wanted to refuse and just let go of the grenade. He wanted to tell Nate to piss off and let him go on with this ridiculous hero act. But he found himself letting rare tears slip form his eyes and nod his head in agreement. He had to admit it. He missed Nate. He missed their joking; he missed making Nate laugh until beer flooded out of his nose. He felt himself be carefully lifted until he was supported by Nate.

"Don't let go of that grenade until I say so, okay?" Harry hissed from the movement and nodded. His mind was starting to fade. He hoped to god he made it out of this long enough to tell Nate something. "You're gonna get through this Harry."

Xx

"I'm fine. Honestly!" Harry insisted as Sully stood over him with a look that he knew Nate picked from him. The older man furrowed his brow as he gnawed on those goddamn cigars. Harry knew he was considering it. In fact he probably thought Harry was fine too. It was Nate they feared. The guy wouldn't let him move at all. Turned out Lazaravich broke his ankle too. Harry felt an unbelievable amount of satisfaction when he woke up to Chloe telling him Lazaravich was dead. He grinned when Sully sighed in resignation.

"Okay. But if Nate gets on my ass, it's your fault." Harry held up his hands.

"I'll take all the blame." Sully hooked a hand underneath Harrys' arm and carefully led him out of the small hut and down the stairs. Harry nodded towards him when he was sure he could walk on his own. He limped over to a smiling Chloe.

"Well look at you. Up and going after three weeks of bed rest." He jokingly flexed his arms and smirked.

"As good as new." She smiled and patted his chest the same time she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Nate'll be happy to see you up. Now if you excuse me I have to help Elena with a round of hide and seek." Harry smiled as he watched Chloe walk off, a little amused with the thought of her playing with children. A minute later, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Feelin' alright?" He turned and smiled at Nate, rolling his shoulder and balancing on his once broken ankle to show off. Nate just scoffed light heartedly.

"Better than last week." They shared a small chuckle. Nate twined his arm around his neck and dragged him over by the edge of the village.

"Glad to hear…you really freaked me out Flynn." Harry felt guilt bubble up once again. The smile shrunk just a little into a sheepish sort of look.

"I know, Mate. And I'm sorry. I regret every minute of what I did and I just want things to go back to normal." Nate grinned and gave him a good noogie.

"Things will. But you're gonna have to do a lot of ass kissing!" They both laughed and started a small wrestling match until the girls came back over and took one of their hands, Chloe with Harry and Nate with Elena. Sully smirked and snapped a picture of them before they could notice and went back to the hut.

"So where to now?" Elena asked and leaned into Nates' embrace. All three considered this thought.

"I think a nice long day at home is in order." Harry responded, wrapping his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Better yet, let's just get drunk down at Sullys' bar. Hey Sully! You free tonight?"

"'Course I am kid! But we gotta get home first!" the girls chuckled as their boys high fived. Things were looking brighter for them. The four walked along the village, ready to head home and just enjoy each other's company without the thought of crazed war criminals or cursed warriors or giant stones. They wanted to for the pure enjoyment of it.

"By the way Elena, you have a scary right hook." Harry piped up just before they reached the edge of the village. Sully and Nate couldn't stop the laughs that bursted out.

**Tadaaa! This is the deepest thing I've written since ice! Haha! It's like eleven at night and I have school! XD I bet you thought I disappeared! Didja miss me? No? *sob* but seriously, I hate that Harry had to go and die cuz to me he had a good connection with Nate, like on a brotherly level. So I wrote this for the mere sake of it. I would have had something else, but I fell in love with an old Disney crush and he's been invading my computer! *cough*, Jim Hawkins, *cough.* so, goodnight. Hope you like….P.S. Nate was like, 19-20 somewhere around there in the flashback. Just to give some info.**


End file.
